The present invention relates to the assembly of a load break reducing tap plug to a threaded cable connector located in a visible break "T" connector housing. Visible break "T" connectors are used to establish a visible ground connection to the circuit elements of a high voltage power distribution circuit. The installation of a load break reducing tap plug into the visible break housing is accomplished by inserting the reducing tap plug into the "T" housing and axially aligning the threaded end of the plug with the threaded opening in the cable connector. Once aligned the plug is rotated to screw the threaded end into the threaded opening. Due to the size of the plug and the "T" connector, it is difficult to accurately align the threaded end of the tap plug with the threaded opening in the cable connector resulting in cross-threading of the plug and connector.